Fiery Passion
by Razamataz22
Summary: Tashigi finds herself constantly questioning their captured criminal, wanting to find out more about Portgas D Ace. But as he reveals himself, Tashigi finds herself feeling emotions a marine should never have for a pirate.
1. Chapter 1

**I noticed that there wasn't a single example of this pairing and as such have put it upon myself to do so. As such I have no idea how anybody is going to react. Will see where this leads before deciding whether to expand on ideas. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece in any shape or form.**

**...**

Tashigi walked across the ship, surveying the damage which had been sustained through the battle. Even though they had had Commodore Smoker on their side, many brave men had been severely wounded fighting against that one man. That battle, while could have been avoided, had left the ship in a terrible condition with the mast likely to snap in two without immediate attention, meaning that they couldn't lower the sails in case anything unexpected happened. Marines ran across the deck, doing their best to try and fix up as much as they could but they were still ecstatic over the fact that they had captured that man.

Tashigi adjusted her glasses as she weaved in between men who were doing their best to return the ship into its former condition. She found herself leaning against the railing and recalled how she had swung the sword viciously at her opponent only for it to go straight through him as if it was nothing. Tashigi had never felt that hopeless in her life and it scared her badly, knowing that that man had the power to sink the ship with a flare of his fist. Tashigi had been petrified when the man adjusted his hat and his eyes had fallen upon her, bullets flying through his body at every moment. Tashigi had expected him to slaughter her without question, but when he sent a genuine smile in her direction she couldn't help but feel confused.

While the marines had taken the initiative and started attacking on their own right, the pirate had simply come aboard the ship looking for information. However, when one of the marines sent a cannonball into the small ship, which could only be controlled by his devil fruit powers, destroying it instantly all hell broke loose. Or so Tashigi had thought would have happened. Instead, the man had remained completely calm and asked the marines for a lift to the nearest island or a den den mushi so that he could call up some of his companions. It was around this time that Commodore Smoker had entered the fray.

While the fight had been fairly even, it was clear that the pirate was holding back as well as the Commodore. Tashigi knew that if either of them were fighting at half of their actual capacity the boat wouldn't have lasted a minute and as such all of them would have died. Tashigi, and probably Smoker for that matter, would have to admit that the pirate was incredibly clear headed for someone in that situation.

"What are you thinking about Tashigi?" asked Smoker as he came and stood next to the blue haired woman. Smoke sifted through Smoker's teeth as he took a puff of his cigar.

"It's about yesterday," said Tashigi honestly. "It just seemed so unnatural."

"I will admit, while it was odd he did have a good reason for it," said Smoker as he looked out to sea. "He was looking for a man who killed one of his Nakama and as such it was his role as that man's superior to clean up the mess."

"But why would he attack a marine vessel?" asked Tashigi turning to dace the higher ranking officer.

"He never made the first attack, all he was really after was information on where this man would be," said Smoker as he took the cigar out of his mouth and threw it into the ocean. "If we hadn't destroyed his boat then he could have escaped at anytime during that fight."

"So the only reason he was fighting was for defence," analysed Tashigi.

"Never once during our battle did he use an offensive move but you could see from the look on his face that he knew he couldn't win," said Smoker as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Even if he did win there was no way he could escape."

"Then why didn't he just give in?" asked Tashigi.

Smoker turned and looked at her, a strange look in his eyes. "Because he was having too much fun."

...

Tashigi walked down into the brig, unsure of what she was going to say to the captive. In all honesty, she was only going down to see him again as if to find out more about the mysterious man. They had secured him with Sea Stone handcuffs so there was no way that he could do any damage without seriously damaging himself. While the handcuffs meant that he no longer had access to his devil fruit power, he was still a force to be reckoned with.

She found herself starring at the man and the tattoo imprinted on his back, the one symbolising that you were a member of the Whitebeard Pirates. His head shifted around, as if only just noticing that someone was there behind him. Getting to his feet, the pirate walked over to the side of the cage causing Tashigi to back away against the nearest wall, knowing all too well that if this man was free that she could be dead within a few seconds. He leant against the metal bars and smiled at the marine, making her all the more nervous as she tightened her grip on her katana.

"Can I help you?" asked Portgas D Ace as he smiled at the woman.

...

**Just an introductory chapter, I thought of this about two minutes before I started writing so where this is heading exactly I only have a slight inkling. Anyway, please review and I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In all honesty I was surprised I had as many reviews as I did. For that I thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**...**

Tashigi looked at the man who stared at her while grinning as if she was his best friend; it was slightly unnerving to say the least. One of the questions which clouded her mind was how someone who had just been taken prisoner be so happy? Tashigi simply stared at him, an officer of the government in a mental lockdown with a man who had once been offered a position as a Shichibukai when he was captain of the Spade pirates. Since then he went on to become one of Whitebeard's sons making him an incredibly powerful foe.

"What made you become a pirate?" asked Tashigi, wanting to get into the mind of a notorious criminal. She had tried to interrogate pirates in the past but most of them didn't talk or yelled in a fit of rage.

"Don't people usually ask for the others name first?" asked Ace in response.

Tashigi was taken back a bit by the fact that this criminal was talking about common courtesy. "I already know who you are, you're 'Fire Fist' Ace, one of the most powerful pirates in the world," she said trying to regain the power of the conversation.

"Then should you not introduce yourself afterwards, should I at least know who I am talking to?" asked Ace again showing unnatural composure for a man in his position.

"Why should I give out that sort of information?"

"If I can't trust you to answer questions then what's to say that I will?"

"My name is Tashigi," said Tashigi in a soft voice after a momentary pause. She was aware that Ace was laying traps in his conversation.

"Nice name," he commented causing Tashigi to look at him in confusion before composing herself.

"Could you answer my question?" asked Tashigi in a demanding tone yet still a soft voice.

Ace sighed as he turned his head to look out the small window. "I guess you could say that it's in my blood but there's more to it than that," said Ace calmly. "Me and my brothers always wanted a sense of freedom, we were all trapped in a world that none of us liked and we all wanted to be free."

"Where are your brothers now?" asked Tashigi.

Ace reached into his pocket with his cuffed hands and pulled out his brother's Vivre Card. Positioning it in his palm it pointed in a random direction. However one of the most shocking things was that it wasn't pointing flat, instead it was at an angle pointing upwards. "Right now it looks like Luffy's on a Sky Island," Ace said cheerfully.

"Sky Island? I thought those things were only a myth," said Tashigi in astonishment.

"No they're as real as day, just getting to them though is the hard part," said Ace with a smile.

"Wait a minute did you say your brother was named Luffy?" asked Tashigi not wanting to have mistaken this crucial piece of information.

"Does that mean you know of him?" asked Ace looking optimistic.

"He's the guy we're hunting down," said Smoker in a gruff voice as he interrupted the conversation. Both Tashigi and Ace turned to look at him and wondered how long he had been listening in on the conversation.

"Commodore," said Tashigi doing a quick salute of respect.

"Enough of that crap," said Smoker as he stood next to her. His eyes locked onto Ace as he blew out a puff of smoke from his cigar. "So Straw-hat's on a Sky Island is he? Guess we'll need to find out where he is likely to come from."

Taking out a key from his pocket, Smoker opened up the cage which restrained Ace. Fire fist looked at Smoker with an aura of calmness before Smoker punched Ace straight across the jaw, knocking him straight to the ground. Tashigi watched the show of force without a word; she didn't want to voice her opinion against her superior. Smoker bent down and picked up the Vivre card which Ace had dropped in the act. He then stepped out of the cage and handed the card to Tashigi while Ace got back to his feet, the smile never leaving his lips.

"Take this up to the helmsman and tell him to set course to wherever this leads," instructed Smoker as he turned back into the cage. Tashigi nodded before walking away as she heard a sickening thud.

...

**Its short I know but this is mostly a conversation based story so it's going to be a bit like this. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, it makes me feel good on the inside.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**...**

Tashigi looked out into the open water as the moon reflected off the waves. Commodore Smoker had only recently come out of the holding area after several hours alone with Ace and from the sounds which could be heard on deck, it wasn't a pretty sight. When he had come out he had forbidden anyone from taking him anything to eat or to drink.

Tashigi knew that Smoker was torturing him but why she did not know. They had finished the repairs on the ship and as such were able to start heading in the direction that the Vivre card was pointing. Following the simple rule of what goes up must come down, the plan of attack was to wait when the vivre card was pointing directly upwards, signalling that they were going to come crashing down right next to them. The plan was effective to say the least, but it needed timing and preparation since there was no telling what time the boat would drop or if it would drop at all. If the Vivre card was to burn out completely then they would move on knowing that Straw Hat would be dead.

Tashigi walked into the kitchen, she couldn't help but think about that man down below, even reading her guide on the rarest swords in the world couldn't get her out of this funk. She buried her face in her hands, wondering if it was morally correct to feeding a starving man even though he was a wanted criminal. Usually when they took prisoners they would at least keep them alive, but by starving Ace along with the torture that Smoker had dealt him, clearly there was something that Smoker wanted.

Having had enough, Tashigi got to her feet and walked out the door and through a door which led to the cell that Ace would be held in. What she didn't expect to find though was Smoker sitting in her way. Tashigi swallowed deeply, clearly the Commodore had thought that somebody on their ship was going to try and help Ace by feeding him and she had fallen into his trap.

"Tashigi," said Smoker bluntly as she took a puff of his cigar.

"Commodore," said Tashigi in a nervous voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see the prisoner," Tashigi explained. She was happy now that she hadn't actually brought any food along for the journey otherwise she would be in a world of trouble.

"No," said Smoker bluntly as he took another puff of his cigar.

Tashigi wanted to argue but she could see in the moonlight blood covering Smoker's jacket, and since he was a Logia type devil fruit user it clearly wasn't his. Nodding in understanding, Tashigi turned around and walked out the door and made her way to her room thinking that some sleep could clear her mind.

However, even as she lay awake in bed her mind kept wondering back to the man down below. She recalled how she had encountered his brother back in Alabasta and how he had gone out of his way in order to defeat a warlord of the seas. Pirates didn't technically go out of their way to attack people hundreds of times stronger than them and yet Straw Hat had somehow come out on top. She also recalled that it was in Alabasta that she had first encountered Fire Fist Ace when they were hunting down the Straw Hat pirates. He had jumped in from a great height and created a wall of fire, preventing any of the marines from making their way through. Even Smoker had been powerless against the full force of Whitebeard's second in command.

But the main question that went through her head was why would Ace have risked his life for his brother? Didn't pirates usually abandon one another at the first sign of danger, yet he had jumped straight into the heart of it hopping for the best outcome possible. There was just something about this family that made them want to help other people, and it was with this thought that Tashigi had as her eyelids became heavy and she nodded off into sleep.

...

**Another short chapter but this can't really be rushed as I'm trying to juggle a lot of stories at once. Sorry for any inconvenience. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A few readers which is nice. Let's see if this can get you interested. Also I never intended for this to go for too long as such there will only be three or four more chapters. This is due to the fact I am working in a very strict time frame considering that the Straw Hat pirates were only in Sky Island for three or four days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**...**

"Oh. My. God." Whispered Tashigi as she looked at the bruised and bleeding form of a man once filled with so much pride. She did her best to not allow the food she was carrying drop to the ground and shock the crippled commander. Placing the plate on a nearby seat, she opened up the cage silently as to not allow anybody outside from hearing what she was doing. Smoker had forbidden anyone from taking food to the prisoner but she thought that what he was doing was inhumane and cruel, even to a wanted pirate. Closing the door behind her, Tashigi knelt beside the fallen figure and brushed some of his blackened hair out of his face, crimson drops of fresh blood dripped from open wounds. His breathing was raspy, due to the fact that he likely had several broken ribs. What intrigued Tashigi the most though, was the fact that he still managed to maintain a smile as if he didn't care about the fact he was on the verge of death.

"What brings you to my humble quarters?" humoured Ace keeping his eyes locked on the floor.

"What did Smoker do to you?" she asked rhetorically.

"He's eyeing off bigger prey, my brother is just the beginning," he said lifting his head.

"You don't mean..." began Tashigi before she was cut off as he lifted his clasped hands and placed a finger on her lips. Her immediate reaction was to back away but she refrained herself from doing so, unsure of why she did.

"Instead of worrying about what is to come, is it possible to get some medical attention," he asked with a smirk.

"Of course," said Tashigi snapping out of her stupor and running out the door. She returned a few minutes later with a first aid kit in hand to find the door wide open. Instantly she thought that Ace had escaped but found that he was sitting cross legged in his cell eating the food that she had brought down earlier. Once she closed the cage door with her inside she asked, "How did you open the sea-stone door?"

"You forgot to close it," he said after finishing his mouthful, even though he was hungry he wasn't going to be disrespectful by talking with his mouth full.

"Why wouldn't you escape when you had the chance?" she asked.

"I've got nowhere to go," answered Ace.

"I see," said Tashigi bashfully as she placed the first aid kit on the floor and opened it.

"Aren't there any professional medics on board?" asked Ace.

"There are but this cell is off limits, nobody wants to disobey Smoker," she said pouring some alcohol onto a rag.

"You don't mind being caught?"

"I do, but I can't stand to see people suffering like this," she said as she began wiping Ace's cuts clean. Even though the alcohol burnt at his wounds he didn't wince at all. While she cleaned him up, he continued to eat. "I won't put any bandages on your body since that way Smoker will be able to tell that somebody came here and assisted you."

"That's understandable," said Ace as he finished his meal and pushed the plate to the side.

A few moments of awkward silence passed before Tashigi asked a question. "Why did you fight to protect the Straw Hat pirates in Alabasta?"

"Is there anything wrong in protecting the weak from the strong?" Ace asked in retort which threw Tashigi off balance a bit.

"So it's not just because Straw Hat Luffy is your brother?"

"Had it been another pirate crew I would have waited to see how things would have turned out before acting. If they were worthy of waving the Jolly Roger I would have stepped in to help them, but if they chose to turn their backs on the pirate symbol I would have no right to step in to help them."

"But why would you help random pirates?"

Ace rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb, trying to figure out a way to word this. "The government protects those who are weak, yet they don't protect those who are weak but call themselves a pirate. Pirates are essentially all chasing the same thing, and this is the thing which connects us all."

"One Piece?"

"No," said Ace shaking his head. "A pirate doesn't begin his journey by thinking about what he is going to get out of it. He starts his journey because he seeks freedom, an escape from modern life and a chance to start a new life out on the sea."

"When you word it like that you make the government sound like the criminals."

"That's because you've only ever looked at it from the government's side of view, if you look at it from the eyes of a pirate everything becomes different. Pillaging and burning down villagers is what some pirates choose to do with the freedom they have achieved, and it is because of this majority that pirates have been labelled as the bad guys. After all, you would be dead if it wasn't for my brother and his crew helping you in Alabasta."

"How do you know about that?" asked Tashigi snapping out of her trance. She had no idea why she was listening to the words of this pirate but the more she listened the more she began to understand his point of view.

"The government supports the Shichibukai, they would have no reason to attack Crocodile. The only person stupid enough to challenge such a figure in the whole country and win would have had to have been my brother. It is also the only reason why his bounty would have shot up so high."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Its common logic, but only those who were there would be able to understand it. Did you really think that pirates aren't smart enough to figure these things out?" he said with a smile as they looked deeply into one another's eyes. A smile spread across Ace's lips and Tashigi felt a smile creeping over hers before a large thud from outside reminded her that she was dealing with a pirate. Slamming the first aid kit shut she quickly tore her gaze away from Ace. Standing up, she made her way to the gate and patted her pocket for her keys but couldn't find them. "Here," said Ace as he threw the keys from the ground and into Tashigi's grasp.

"Thank you," said Tashigi doing her best not to look at the prisoner. Letting herself out, she made sure to close the gate. As she left the prison area she could feel a small heat rising in her cheeks. As she left the room, Ace hid the sea stone cuffs which were no longer preventing him from accessing his devil fruit powers. Next time Smoker came in was going to be a lot of fun.

...

**Longer chapter so I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A few reviews which is nice. This chapter will be the lead on to the finale with a possible chance of an epilogue. As such I will thank those who have read this. This was an experiment pitting two characters who have never been pinned together before (at least not to my understanding). Therefore I never truly expected much out of this but just by reading it you have done enough. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**...**

Tashigi sat in her bed staring at the ceiling. Everybody had been sent to their quarters except the helmsmen and the marine manning the birds nest when Smoker had gone back down to confront Ace once again. There had been sickening crunches sounding from below but what they would have sounded like from inside was unbearable to think of.

Tashigi touched her lips gently, much like how Ace had when he had silenced her. A pirate touching her so calmly was unnerving, yet she had stayed within close proximity and she had no real clue as to why. One thing she was realising however, was how she wanted to have that same feeling again. Even though he wasn't creating any flames due to the sea-stone handcuffs, his finger was still warm to the touch, as had the rest of his body been when she had applied the medicine to his wounds. There was also the way he talked, he had such confidence in what he said and instead of babbling nonsense like many pirates he took the time to explain what he was saying. Then there was his smile, that charming smile that had a radiant heat of its own. Tashigi was certain that many a women had fallen to their knees if he shot one of those smiles at them, much like the way she felt when...

Tashigi suddenly sat up bolt right with her hands clasped over her mouth. "No," she said silently but a note sliding in from under her door quickly caught her attention and desperate to get this topic off of her mind reached down off her bed and grabbed it. It was from the Commodore telling her to come to his room within the next fifteen seconds or she would be relieved of duty.

Leaping to her feet, her glasses accidentally fell off but she had little time to retrieve them. If Smoker hadn't gotten the information he wanted from Ace then he would be in a grumpy mood and would do well to make sure of his warning. Sprinting out her room and up some stairs she made it to the commanding officers room with time to spare. She had done the trek so many times that it was second nature. She quickly brushed down her uniform and composed herself before entering the room. "Yes Sir!" she said in a voice filled with authority, trying to sound like she belonged in the position she had been given after the stunt in Alabasta.

"The prisoner told me some very interesting information," said Smoker in a rather odd voice. Unlike his usual tone, this one seemed lighter and more upbeat. Tashigi tried to look at the officer but without her glasses she could only make out the outline of his thick jacket. One thing she did notice however was the lack of smoke in the room. Usually the room would be filled to the brim with cigar smoke but the air was unnaturally fresh.

"What did he say?" asked Tashigi generally interested in the topic until she heard the next line.

"He said you went to see him." Tashigi swallowed deeply, this was the last piece of news she wanted to hear. "Do you mind telling me why you disobeyed a direct order?"

"I wanted to learn more about such a feared character," said Tashigi trying to sound professional.

"What have you learnt?" asked Smoker who sat himself down on his chair. "And speak freely. If you wish to say anything feel free to do so without restraint, I won't hold it against you."

Tashigi pondered over this for a moment, it wasn't like the Commodore to willingly allow her to speak openly but she wasn't about to waste this opportunity. "Fire fist Ace has given me another insight on the life of a pirate, he wasn't talking about money and wealth, but rather the freedom one can experience out on the ocean."

"Has this altered your views on piracy?"

"Not at all Sir," replied Tashigi hastily clearly indicating that she was lying. There were a few awkward seconds before she confessed. "A little."

"What made you want to believe what he was saying?"

Tashigi didn't feel that this was a talk between commanding officers but more like a conversation between two teenage girls. However she couldn't help but reply as her voice filled with a romantic tone which had never graced her lips. "His smile, whenever he flashes it I feel so confident that what he is saying is the truth. Not only that but the timing of it, smiling not when it suits him, but rather when I need a way of believing him."

"You sound like you have thought about this a lot," said Smoker as he got off his chair. He walked around his desk and right in front of Tashigi and even though she couldn't see properly she remembered the fact that the Commodore was at least a foot and a half taller than her but now she was looking at his lips. "You really have beautiful eyes," said Smoker as he smiled and even through the haziness the smile was distinct. However the words had shaken Tashigi and she looked to the floor.

"Commodore Smoker, please don't say anything like that. Our relationship is professional at best, there is..." her monologue was cut short however as Smoker's hand brought Tashigi's face upwards and kissed her. Tashigi was instantly surprised but the kiss wasn't harsh and filled with brute force, much like Smoker was, but rather warm and passionate and it had an all too familiar sense of heat. Tashigi couldn't help but kiss back, this moment felt like absolute heaven. They broke the kiss after several moments as Tashigi took a deep breath. She was about to say something but the strange sound of snoring could be heard coming from Smoker. She had no idea how but he had fallen asleep directly after breaking the kiss and was still on his feet.

Tashigi quickly came to the conclusion that Smoker was ill, and as such the reason behind his strange actions. She quickly swore to herself that unless brought up in conversation she would never mention this again. Silently, she moved out of the room and headed back to her own room where she found her glasses resting on the floor. Tashigi then took the opportunity to leave her room and walk to the railing of the ship. Looking out at the ocean, she rubbed her fingers across her lips, the kiss still fresh upon them. Her thoughts were interrupted however as several screams yelled through the night sky as a boat slammed into the ocean sending water high into the sky.

...

**Hope you enjoyed. As said earlier, this will be the final chapter coming up and it isn't all too hard to figure out what has happened. I'll conclude the story within the week (hopefully). Until then, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter has arrived. I thank all of those faithful reviewers who have kept me pushing forward with this story. This chapter will be short, sharp, and hopefully sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**...**

There was a mad rush on deck as every marine left their rooms to see the cause of the loud commotion they had heard. All of the marines looked on in shock as the foam receded back into the watery depths to show a pirate ship with a sheep like figure head. The black flag sailed high in the air with the infamous mark of a skull wearing a straw hat, no doubt this was the pirate crew they were expecting.

Tashigi just stared at it and placed a hand on Shigure, this was the opportunity she had been waiting for, to get even with Roronoa Zoro. She saw the pirates on deck, trying to focus on what they had just gone through. The sail was tied to the mast, meaning that if they were going to try to make an escape they would have to unfurl the sails and get prepared while fighting off marines. Not an easy task by any means, however, with the explosive power of a man capable of taking down one of the Shichibukai they would need all forces on deck, including the sick Commodore.

Tearing her eyes off the ship, she leapt and bound up the necessary stairwells before reaching Smoker's room. "Commodore!" she said bursting in but a shocked expression spread across her face when she didn't see a man with white hair and a large frame, in his stead stood a thin man wearing an orange hat.

"Fire Fist!" she exclaimed pulling her sword out of its sheath, already knowing that she had no real way of capturing him. However, if she could just prevent him from reaching the Straw Hat pirates then at least they could walk away with one criminal. He looked up from his hand, a Vivre card positioned in it, and saw Tashigi standing at the doorway. He threw her one of his charming smiles and Tashigi felt her legs go weak but she still managed to keep on her feet. "What are...what are you doing here?" she said trying to sound confident but her shaking knees deceived her.

"Just picking up my things," said Ace as he grabbed his backpack and threw it over his right shoulder.

"Where's the Commodore?" she asked, her voice quivering. "He was here a minute ago."

"Was he?" he said with a cunning smile. It was then that the penny dropped for Tashigi. Her face went limp as she dropped to her knees, Shigure falling from her hand. Her hands rose to her mouth as she stared at the floor, ashamed of the fact that she had spilt her most inner feelings to the one that they were about. Not only that but he had kissed her, and she had kissed back. She had enjoyed it immensely at the time and with this new revolution she had thought that she would feel a stab of pain. It was not the case. If anything she wanted to do it again, to have those fiery lips placed once more upon her own. She knew it was against rules and regulations, but it had felt perfect at the time and she would easily give up her position if it meant that she could see that smile every day.

She looked up, she wanted to say something and the words had reached her mouth but Ace was nowhere to be seen. With newfound courage, she grabbed hold of her katana before getting to her feet and looking out of the room to find the entire crew manhandled and in severe pain as flower petals floated through the air. Forgetting it for now, she focused her attention to the pirate ship which had successfully lowered its main sail and has started to move with the wind. The pirates all seemed to be celebrating something. Upon closer inspection, she found Ace standing on the rail with one hand gripped tightly on some rope for balance. He turned his head slightly, so that it was perpendicular to both ships. With his spare hand, he pushed his hat up and out of his eyes before giving his trademark smile.

...

In the aftermath of the battle, it was found that the crew had been defeated single handily by Nico Robin and her devil fruit power. Tashigi didn't know how to take the fact that this woman was part of the already infamous crew but simply took it in stride. Straw Hat Luffy seemed like the kind of guy to act on gut instinct so hopefully he knew what he was doing.

The crew found Commodore Smoker, gagged, cuffed in Sea-stone handcuffs and stripped to only his underwear. When he had recovered from his mental outburst several hours later, he informed the crew that there was to be no mention of Fire Fist Ace ever being onboard their ship to headquarters and that the entire crew should forget the entire scenario. Most agreed on the stipulation, knowing that it was probably for the best. However, Tashigi would never be able to forget that kiss and his irresistible smile no matter how hard she tried. Not that she tried very hard.

...

**And so it comes to an end. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
